


Just a Quick One

by Marshmallow3



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Quickies, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow3/pseuds/Marshmallow3
Summary: Imagine - a frantic fuck with Jacob Frye.





	Just a Quick One

**Author's Note:**

> When I started posting, I told myself I wouldn't post anything under 500 words because it's not worth the space on here.
> 
> But I love this piece so much, I wrote it in forty minutes in a hotel room after waking up, and I wanted to share it.
> 
> Quality not quantity, right?

Picture riding him while you’re both half-dressed, his shirt open and exposing his Adonic chest while his trousers are tangled in a heap at his ankles. His tie is loose but still somewhat tied, his hair tousled on the pillow under his head.   
  
He looks thoroughly debauched from the coupling, your hips rolling and grinding against his pelvis with his cock reaching wonderful depths inside your sex. And with your own shirt partially unbuttoned, he’s blessed with the bounce of your breasts with every thrust down.   
  
Your eyes follow a trickle of sweat as it meanders down his face, your hands that previously braced his chest now inching their way towards his tie. Your fingers run through the silk, and you moan sweetly at the coolness contrasting with your burning, clammy skin.   
  
His groans bring you back to the moment, your walls clamping around his length as you approach your release. With his cock searing hot and throbbing erratically inside you, it’s no wonder you stiffen and cry out, your carnal song composed of his name and a stream of several expletives.   
  
With your thighs now trembling like jelly, he adjusts his position and takes over thrusting upwards, his hands smoothing over your hips as you buck downwards in time with his actions. Sweet Lord, it feels like he’s pressing even deeper than before, your body somehow shivering yet burning at the same time.   
  
Pressing one hand against his abdomen, you grab one of your breasts with your free hand, mmming as you knead the doughy skin and pinch your nipple sharply.   
  
“Shit, love. I’m gonna–”   
  
Oh, how you love hearing those words. Especially when he can’t finish his sentence, his desperate groaning resounding in your head as you beam praise, ushering him to come inside you.   
  
You wet your fingers and take to rubbing your clit, knowing damn well that the sight of you pleasuring yourself - particularly while he fucks you - is what breaks him time after time.   
  
As anticipated, Jacob curses and roughly pins your hips down against his, the abrupt force against your g-spot triggering further orgasms to course through your veins like lightning. You don’t even register the sound you make - though even if you did, it’s indescribable. Your focus narrows down to the sensation of his come spurting inside you, the scorching liquid splashing against your walls with every jet that erupts from his twitching cock.   
  
Panting above him, you mutter, “Fuck,” over and over, ready to slump into his chest and sleep at any moment.   
  
But at the same time, with the way his fingers twirl at your hips, his salacious grin capturing your attention, you smirk back and stifle shrieks when he abruptly flips the two of you over, withdrawing his cock and replacing it with two fingers.   
  
He’s just trying to make a mess, isn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can read more content on my Tumblr listed below, where there's imagines, drabbles and conversations.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marshmallow--3


End file.
